


Sunny Night in the Woods

by Laeron_Inkheart



Series: Dark Tales of Sunny Days [2]
Category: sunny miami - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Corruption, Death, Dollification, Loss of Identity, Murder, Virus, mind wipe, sunny miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Hope everyone is having a safe Halloween month!Here’s a little story brought as a sequel to Sunny Hospital. Once again, I accept the task of making a playful fetish fatal, and not just to those afflicted. There will be a third and perhaps final chapter to this story.The editing is a bit rushed as I’ll be away for work the day after this is uploaded so my time to work on this was very limited. Also being someone that would normally shy away from viewing horror media this proved to be a challenge to write, many breaks were taken during this writing process.Thank you to everyone that continues to read my short stories as I strive to improve upon my writing. Be safe everyone.





	Sunny Night in the Woods

A bon fire crackled on the sandy shore as a rather large group of college students enjoyed the dying summer sun. The students drank and joked to one another as two girls sat on the edge of the fire's warmth. “Man this trip kinda blows.” One of the girls put her elbow on her knee and her cheek in her hand. The other put her hand on her back and smiled.  
“Well it was your idea to come here.” The two girls were both members of their school’s archery team, trying to get the team back together before the school year started again one of the girls suggested they kayak to an unused beach for a bit of camping. When they arrived however it turns out she hadn’t been to the beach in a few years and it’s since become a popular spot for summer cabins. Most of the team didn’t mind finding other people their age but the quiet camping trip has since turned into a beach party. The first girl sighed deep.  
“How was I supposed to know they built cabins here? Last time I came here with my dad there was nothing!” The second girl patted her back.  
“Well as you said it’s been a few years and hey everyone else is having fun. You sure you just want to sulk the whole night away?” The first girl placed her hands on her knees.  
“No. You’re right again Rika, as usual.” Rika smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand.  
“Come on girl; let’s have a little beach fun.” The two girls joined the rest of their team. Rika had an athletic build. Her C cups stood proud on her toned frame; she was pretty average with her studies but made up for it with her athletic prowess. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a bright hazel which complimented her natural dark brown eyebrows. Her brightly dyed red hair glowed in the fire light as the fire and stars became the only source of light. Rika and her friends had enjoyed the trip along the coast line, kayaking most of the day they were discouraged when they found out that it was now a private cottage. Luckily the son of the owner was there and had no problems with them setting up tents for the night. The offer of a party was too much for the team and they joined in as more and more of the owner's friends showed up. 

Shortly after the sun went down someone came back from the cabin with a prize. “Yo check it out! Brad’s parents know how to party!” The drunken student had returned from his bathroom break with what could only be described as a sex doll. He hoisted the doll above his head with both arms. The smooth plastic doll was taller than all the students there and honestly looked more like a mannequin the more Rika looked at it. Instead of a useable hole for a mouth there was a wide painted grin, the dolls hair was also a short bob cut of solid blonde plastic. Her legs and arms were put down as if she was standing straight. She also had a painted on blue bikini that made Rika question if this doll was really even intended to be used for sex. The most puzzling part about the doll were the sunglasses that seemed glued to her face. Brad asked his friend to put the doll back but after some encouragement from the other party goers the doll was ultimately forced to join the beach party. 

As the night went on and the music grew louder people were arguing about who got to dance with the doll. Rika was jealous after the last guy she was dancing with ditched her for a chance to grind with the doll. Rejoining her friend from earlier with a loud sigh as she sat back on the log. The other girl gave a weak smile.  
“Having a good time? If it makes you feel better you were able to keep that guy longer than I could keep mine.” Rika shook her head.  
“Why are those guys wasting their time with a plastic doll when we’re right here and willing to party?” The other girl bit her lip.  
“Well that doll is pretty interesting, don’t you think? I got close, she feels so smooth and good to be around.” Rika blushed as her friend rubbed her thighs together and stifled a moan. “I bet it’d feel so good to be her, having all those guys partying around you. I swear she was giggling and twitching earlier.” Rika put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
“Alright I think you’ve had enough to drink, time for bed.” After a bit of protesting Rika was able to get her friend tucked into her camping tent, the entire time she mumbled about the doll and how good she felt to the touch. Rika ignored her as much as she could. After her friend was fast asleep Rika herself got ready for bed, she took care to hang any food she had from a nearby tree and she moved into her sleeping bag and went to sleep excited for practicing her bow handling in the woods. 

Dawn was still a few hours away when Rika heard a scream. She quickly got out of her tent and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place and her food was still hanging. She ran to her friends’ tent and spoke with a hushed voice.  
“Jenny? Jenny are you in here?” She opened the tent to find an empty sleeping bag. Rika cursed under her breath and ran to her stuff, quickly grabbing her bow and her practice arrows she then listened for another scream. “Come on Jenny where are you?” A distant voice rang in the direction of the cabin.  
“No get away from me!” Rika took off running towards the sound; it led her back to where the beach party was but past the few cars with thrown open doors and the trampled-out fire. Rika came bolting around the corner and readied her bow with an arrow nocked. All her courage quickly dissolving at the sight.  
Jenny was surrounded by copies of the sex doll that was at the party. All the exact same in every way. Same painted smile, same blonde plastic hair and blue two piece swimsuit. Two of them had Jenny pinned down as another held a pair of the sunglasses they were all wearing. Jenny screamed as the glasses were placed over her eyes, plastic then quickly spread from there. First her head was covered; her screaming first muffled and then warped into prerecorded giggling. Her scared expression painted over by the same smile. Her brown hair contained within the matching blonde plastic hair. It didn’t take long for the plastic to spread to the rest of her, her arms became slender and long, her hips pinched in and made an impossible hourglass shape. Her torso coated in rubber and two impossibly round breasts surged forwards. From her wide plastic hips were long slender legs that ended with tiny feet that would make her the same height as the other dolls surrounding her. Jenny stopped struggling and for a moment was motionless and silent. After a few heartbeats the new matching doll resumed her giggling, the two dolls pinning her let go and giggled as well. Soon all of the dolls were giggling and fondling each other, distracted by their own twisted party they barely noticed Rika standing there, arms and bow shaking.  
“Are you lost, cutie?” One of the dolls finally spotted her. All of the dolls twisted their head to face her, some of them twisting their neck past what a normal person could. A giggling sea of glasses and painted smiles looked at her and slowly began to move towards her. Slender arms extended out towards her. Rika’s adrenaline fired off a delayed response.  
“Get off of her!” She loosed an arrow into one of the dolls that was pinning her friend before she was lost to the matching dolls. Everyone followed the arrow as it sunk into the soft plastic with a soft thud. The practice arrow had pierced the left shoulder of the doll. Rika felt the heat drain from her face as the doll giggled and pulled the arrow out, a fresh wound of blood and liquid plastic appeared before the plastic sealed the hole.  
“Someone’s playing rough.” The dolls continued to walk towards her, giggling and smiling.  
Rika bolted, running around the corner as fast as she could. In her haste to distance herself from the dolls that just converted her friend she tripped over the fire. Embers and ash flying up as she landed on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and took off again. Running to one of the cars she checked for the keys, no luck but she noticed that the seat was scratched up like someone was pulled out of this car. The giggling grew louder.  
“Leaving so soon? The party just started.” Rika ran towards the woods, weaving between the trees. She had no idea where she was running but maybe she could lose them in the darkness in the forest. Her heartbeat was the drum that she ran to as she made her way deeper into the forest. Twigs crunched under her feet as she moved around trees and over bushes. Since the team came into the area via the river, she didn’t know her way around the woods. She figured that she lost them as she looked for an easily climbable tree. She had no idea if the dolls could climb but she needed to get an idea of the area or she’d just run herself into the ground. With her bow slung over her shoulder she made her way up a tree. The thick branches gave her easy foot placement and helped her up, once she was above the leaves, she took her vantage point. The Moon and starlight were on her side and provided enough light to make out what was nearby. Unfortunately, it seemed like the cabin was farther into the woods than she originally thought. She couldn’t see any city lights or even other cabins. Rika could see the cabin she came from; she could even make up some of the cars that were parked.  
Her options were limited, she didn’t have enough arrows to take down all the dolls and even then, it didn’t seem to faze them that much. Her cell phone was with the rest of her stuff near her kayak. One of the cars might be working but she’d need to find the matching key. She took a deep breath, her heart beat finally slowing down a tad. Her grip on the tree was tight, tight enough that her knuckles were slowly going white and the bark was splintering under her fingers. Rika was always the kind of person to always try something but perhaps waiting was her best option. She closed her eyes as she remembered that the doll was motionless during the party, maybe it’s some sort of late-night curse. Rika exhaled a deep breath as she wished that the dolls would go back to being motionless with the morning sun. However, that thought was interrupted as faint giggling reached her ears. Looking down over her shoulder she saw two dolls walking through the woods. Twisted their heads in every direction but not looking up. One of the dolls came up to her tree and looked around. Rika held her breath as the doll moved around the tree, examining it. Rika dared not make a sound, her heart raced as the doll searched. Her ears were filled with the thumping beats from her heart. She started to worry about giving herself away with a breath before the other doll called out.  
“We need to find more cute boys.” The one at the tree repeated the line in the same voice and then followed the first doll. Rika waited until they were past a few trees before she let herself breathe normally again; her lungs were burning. She hated the feeling of being so scared and helpless. If the dolls didn’t kill her than spending all night looking over her shoulder would. With shallow breaths she lowered herself down the tree; some of the bark scraped her legs and arms on the way down.  
A few feet off the ground her foot slipped, a simple misjudged descent sent her reeling to the ground with a thud. It wasn’t much but it was enough for another doll that wandered within ear shot while she was descending the tree.  
“Are you lost, cutie?” Rika’s heart sank at the familiar cold voice. She scrambled to her feet, only to be brought back to her knees by a sprain in her foot. The doll started to approach from between the trees. Her plastic arms extended for her, wanting to embrace her with her cold plastic body. Rika knew she could outrun them but she wasn’t sure about out limping them.  
Suddenly a fire lit within her, she wasn’t going to die like some limping dog.  
“Right then!” She moved her body, readied her bow, and nocked an arrow. “Get bent!” The arrow flew past the doll, Rika was not used to shooting from a prone stance or under such pressure. Her fire flickered but did not go out, another arrow, another miss. The doll got closer, close enough to be an easy target. Rika got another arrow ready.  
Steady arms, deep breaths, hold breath, two, three, release, follow through. Thump.  
An arrow was sticking out the doll. Both of them paused, both seemed surprised. Plastic and blood trickled from the shaft that pierced the stomach. Rika wasted no time and loosed another arrow. It hit near the first. The doll started to move towards Rika, the second arrow waking the doll from her daze.  
“Someone’s playing rough.” The audio recordings were getting on her nerves. The doll was closing the distance between them. The arrows not slowing down the doll at all. Rika took a deep breath and aimed for the head. The doll was close enough that if this arrow didn’t stop her she’d be at the mercy of the doll in a matter of heart beats. She made her choice for survival and steeled herself as the arrow flew.  
The arrow landed with the same hard plastic sounds from the body shots. The doll slowed down and the slender arms dropped. The voice recordings were weak but still cheerful as it came out.  
“Leaving so soon? The party…just started.” The doll slumped onto the ground, plastic and blood trickling from the arrow shafts. The sunglasses slid off the dolls face as the plastic seemed to melt. It was like the wounds were a heat source melting the doll away. It didn’t reveal much but it gave her a clue at who was trapped inside. A hole in the plastic revealed a plaid shirt and half of a distorted man’s face.  
Rika felt bile climb up her throat. She turned her body away and vomited after she recognized the college student that she was dancing with just a few hours ago. After coughing up her lunch she remembered that he had driven his car to the party. Rika felt like a monster as her hands searched the body for the keys. The body was almost as cold as the plastic.  
Finding the keys Rika left the body behind and made her way back to the cabin. Her ankle was hurting but she was able to keep a brisk pace through the woods. It wasn’t long before she started to hear the dolls. Repeating the same recordings. She ignored them, picking up her pace as much as her body would allow. Her breathing became wild as she neared the cabin. She saw the car and bolted for it. The dolls poured out of the trees as she jumped into the driver seat and put the keys in. Her heart skipped a beat as the ignition was locked. The key refused to turn. Rika yelled as she turned the wheel and jiggled the keys. Her desperation growing as the dolls got closer. Soon the car door flew open as the dolls caught up to her. Rika screamed as the surprisingly strong doll grabbed her and pulled her out of the car with ease. She slid on the ground and stopped in front of another doll.  
The doll straddled her, putting its weight right on Rika's stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and before she do anything else both of her arms were pinned down by two other dolls, one of them had the small stain of blood from the arrow Rika sent into its shoulder.  
Rika barely had time to scream before the doll on top of her placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Her yelling quickly becomes muffled by the plastic that washed over her head. Her vision went dark. The plastic quickly washing over her, yet it felt so slow. Her sense of time slowed as the plastic engulfed her. It felt like a smooth weighted blanket was draped over her skin. Her struggling grew weak as more and more of her was covered. The last physical feeling she had was the plastic pinching her body into the same impossible shape that her new sisters had. With a muffled grunt that was morphed into a giggle her consciousness faded. 

She found herself lost in a sea of black, an internal prison in her mind. In her mind she was still her, not some plastic doll. She looked around with nothing in sight. Rika began to run in any direction, she wasn’t sure if she was running in a straight line but she needed to move.  
“Watch out!” Rika was surprised by the voice and stopped right before barreling into a woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a sun hat rested on top of her head and sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore a thin summer dress and a blue two-piece bikini underneath. Rika felt the air in her lungs go heavy as she recognized the woman as the dolls that just captured her. She wanted to run away from her but the woman placed a hand on her shoulder and it felt like the same weighted touch that the plastic had. Smooth but binding, the woman smiled and spoke. “It’s nice isn’t it?” the words filled all the black empty space in Rika’s mind. “Why bother being anyone but someone that feels the warmth of the sun?” the hand on Rika’s shoulder felt warm, comforting but still binding. “Just repeat after me and you can be me.” Rika tried to resist but her mind was filled with her words. The woman said the same phrases that the dolls said as they chased her through the woods. Rika tried to break free but her mind was getting filled more and more by a beach scene. Soon the only black spot was a small circle around the two women. The smell of the ocean water and the rush of the waves overloaded her senses. She refused to repeat the phrases but that didn’t stop the woman from repeating them. The black circle closed in on her. Once the sand touched her foot it turned to plastic, soon the plastic spread up her body until she was just a plastic doll with a painted-on smile. Once her mouth was washed over by the plastic, she repeated the phrases against her will. The woman smiled and took her hand off the doll’s shoulder. “I hope you enjoy being me, I know I do.” With that she turned around and disappeared into the endless beach that was now Rika’s subconscious. She tried to scream out but that caused the doll to giggle.  
Before her subconscious was washed over by the plastic she was able to see into the real world one last time. Through the tinted glasses she saw the identical dolls playing near the cottage, all determined to have summer fun before the morning sun rose. Rika felt the last of her subconscious get covered by the plastic. Her mind went blank as she became a living doll on the inside and out. 

A woman sat at her desk and tried her best to hide her excitement at the police report she was reading. Two officers responded to a call for a missing person but when they arrived at the cabin it was littered with strange mannequins. All had sunglasses and were identical. They had been arranged as if they were having a beach party. Yet there was also a young man that had yet to be identified that was found in the woods nearby with multiple arrows in his body and was lying in a pool of plastic.  
Normally after reviewing the report she’d forward it to homicide and begin the process of identifying the body but this was a case she had personal interest in. She wrote a quick email and left her desk. A smile crept across her face; he was going to be so happy. She walked towards one of her supervisors office, one that would be especially happy with the progress of their research.


End file.
